This invention relates generally to an apparatus (an article of manufacture) and method of use. The present invention particularly relates to structure restraint systems and accessories used in conjunction therein. The present invention more particularly relates to a device, system and method of using a structure restraint system to solve the problem of roof and/or structure damage due to inclement weather, natural forces and acts of God.